Pay For a Killing
by Armonia
Summary: Can Goren and Eames figure out what happen to a hit gone wrong? (first fic)


Summary: Can Goren and Eames figure out what happen in a hit gone wrong? Disclaimer: No one belongs to me but Hannah, Manny, and Peter. Rate: PG  
  
Pay For a Killing  
By: Armonia  
  
A young woman stands in a doorway of a building waiting for someone to come. People walked by her without knowledgement. After a while, she begin to get restless and was about to walk away when a tall, middle age man came up to her.  
"Here. You sure it'll be done?" The man asked as he hands her an envelope.  
"Yes, it'll be done. My father is the best at his job. Is the name inside?" She asked while putting the envelope into her bag.  
"Yes. It's all in there." He said and grabs the woman's arm before she leaves. "This isn't going to be traced back to me?"  
"Don't worry about a thing. Get home to your family." She said smiling then left.  
  
The young woman sat quietly in front of a large desk in what seems like a warehouse. The envelope sat alone on the desk. A few seconds passed before and older man came in and sat behind the desk. Neither of them said anything. He picked up the envelope and took out the money and a folded piece of paper.  
"Is it all here, hon?" The man asked.  
"Yes, Papa, it's all there. $1,525." She said. He opened the paper.  
"Lorie Connor. Who's she?"  
"Oh, Lorie Connor is Peter's wife. They've been married for twenty- four years and have five kids together." She said, trying to remember it from memory.  
"How old are the kids?"  
"I believe he said they are fourteen, eight, six, three, and, um, six months, I believe." She said. He shook his head.  
"What a shame. What did he want it to look like?"  
A break in gone wrong. Everyone will be home eating dinner. He said for you to come through the back door, do the job, then leave. He'll call the police after you're gone. He'll pay you the rest after everything dies down." She explained. He got up and headed towards the door but stopped when he reached his daughter.  
"Hannah, remember what you do if something happens to me?" He asked.  
"Of course I do, Papa." She assured him.  
"Good." He said then bowed his head. She did the same. "Dear Lord, please forgive me for the violent act I'm about to commit this night. Please welcome Mrs. Connor into your kingdom and watch over her children. In the name of Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen." He said as he crossed himself.  
"Amen." She said as she also crossed herself. He kissed her forehead then left.  
  
Peter Connor, the middle age man, sat at the head of his table, which had a clear view of the back door. On one side of the table were a fourteen-year-old boy and a six-year-old girl. On the other side were an eight-year-old girl and a three-year-old girl. Lorie Connor sat at the other end with her back to the door. In the living room, sleeping in a playpen, was a six-month-old boy. Peter kept switching his attention from his wife to the door and back to his wife.  
"Peter, are you all right?" She asked. Peter was bout to answer when he saw a face outside the window of the back door.  
___________________________________________  
  
Detective Goren examined the woman's body. The blood around her was already dried. Next to her were the bodies for her two youngest daughters. The wounds in the woman's body and in the girl's bodies were completely different. The woman was clearly shot three times but the girls were stabbed. The baby boy was smothered in his playpen. In the kitchen laid the woman's oldest son and other daughter. They had similar wounds as the girls. Goren thought about this. Eames came over to him.  
"What did he say?" Goren asked, sensing Eames behind him.  
"He's the husband and father. He said he came home early this morning and found the bodies like this and the back door broken open." She said. Goren caught something in her voice. He stood up and looked at her.  
"You don't believe him?" He asked. She sighed.  
"I believe him but one of the officers said the bed been slept in and it looks like someone cleaned up down here." Eames explained. Goren nodded then walked over to Peter.  
"What time did you come home, Mr. Connor?" Goren asked.  
"I told your partner." Peter said rudely.  
"I know but humor me. What time did you get home?" Goren adked again.  
"I don't know. 'Bout nine, maybe. Why are you standing her asking me questions that I already answered to your partner? You should be out there looking for the person who did this to my family!" Peter yelled.  
"Yes, of course. I'll get all my answers from her." He said them left the house heading to the car.  
"What is it?" Eames asked once they got to the car.  
"It's near two. Why did he wait so long to call the police?" Goren asked as they got in the car.  
_________________________________________  
  
Eames and Goren sat at their desks looking over papers that sat before them. At least, Goren was looking at the papers while Eames was on the phone with Peter's job. Most of the papers were bank statements. Goren noticed something that might not be relevant to the case. Eames got off the phone.  
"Well, his boss says he did come in last night, on time, and left a little after eight-thirty this morning. So, according to this, whoever broke in is a very clean murderer." Eames said. Goren raised his eyebrows at her last statement.  
"Well, this might not mean anything but over the past five months, Connor has been taking out about three hundred dollars from his savings. I wonder what's that for?" Goren asked.  
"He had five kids. Maybe it was for an emergency." Eames said. The both of them gave each other the same doubtful look.  
"It wasn't for an emergency. Let's see what kind of job Connor has." Goren said as he collected his things.  
_______________________________________  
  
Goren sat in front of the computer in Peter's office. He works as a computer programmer and works the night shift there. Lorie was the receptionist. With both of their income, they were very well off. Well enough not to notice three hundred dollars goes missing.  
Goren searched through each file trying to find something to explain the missing money. Finding nothing to satisfy his mind, Goren logged off the computer then started looking through Connor's draws. Eames put down his paperwork then began looking through the planner located to ther upper left corner of the desk. She stopped on one of the days of the past week.  
"Goren, look at this." She said. Goren sat up and looked at the day Eames was pointing to.  
"Meet Hannah Green at two-thirty in park." Goren read. Eames then flipped to a more resent day.  
"Meet Hannah Green at two-thirty at building." Eames read. "This was the day before the murders."  
Goren took the planner from the desk and look through it page by page. An older man, Peter's boss, came into the office quickly. Eames started to talk to him so Goren could have some time to look at the planner. Once Goren found something, he interrupted their conversation.  
"Who's Hannah Green?" Goren asked the man.  
"I don't know. She's not one of out clients. Why?" The man asked.  
"Oh, nothing. Eames, come look at this." He said. She came over and looked at the planner. "He met Hannah Green five months ago for the first time."  
"About the same time three hundred dollars started to go missing." Eames said, putting things together. "You think he was cheating on his wife with this Hannah person?"  
"Maybe but he only mention her three times in here." Goren said then wrote her name in his binder.  
_________________________________  
  
"Papa, what's wrong?" Hannah asked when her father came in the office looking pale.  
"That Connor guy has done something. He has done something horrible. Listen, I'm sorry but some cops will be here to question us. If I get hauled in, you know what to do." He said in a rush.  
"Yes, Papa. You don't have to worry about a thing. We'll be fine." Hannah said as she went over to hug her father.  
___________________________________  
  
The next morning, Goren and Eames sat in a diner waiting for Hannah to deliver food to the other patrons. Eames quietly looked over the triangle advertisement card that stood in the middle of the table. Goren, on the other hand, never took his eyes off Hannah.  
Hannah, he thought, was beautiful. Her fiery red hair made her skin look pale. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun with some stands of hair falling out of it. She was wearing a white button down shirt, black mini skirt, white knee-high stockings, and black shoes. The first two buttons on her shirt were unbuttoned. Goren suddenly stood up when Hannah came over to them. Eames followed suit.  
"I'm sorry. My boss wanted me to do something before I talked to you both." Hannah said as the three of them sat down.  
"It's fine. I'm Detective Alex Eames and this is my partner, Detective Robert Goren. We want to ask you about Peter Connor." Eames said. Hannah nodded.  
"What about him?" She asked.  
"His whole family was murdered yesterday and we wanted some informa-- " Eames started.  
"His whole family?" Hannah asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Eames looked at Goren.  
"Is something wrong?" Goren asked. Hannah rubbed her head.  
"This is what Papa was telling me about. Papa told me last night that Peter Connor has done something horrible. Here," She wrote something on a piece of napkin from the table, "This is where my papa works. He'll tell you everything."  
___________________________  
  
Hannah's father, Manny Green, sat quietly in an interrogation room staring blankly at the mirror. He was hoping that Hannah would do what he told her to do if he was called in. Some time later, Eames, followed by Goren, came into the room. Goren was holding a folder with his binder. After some minor adjusting, Goren started the conversation.  
"Hannah left this for us." Goren said as he put the folder in front of Manny. "It's a list of you clients."  
"Yes." Manny simply said.  
"You're a hit man. You always do your job?" Goren asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes." Was all Manny said.  
"Did Connor want his whole family whacked?" Eames asked, getting on with the questioning.  
"No, just Mrs. Connor. God rest her soul." Manny said as he crossed himself.  
"You're religious." Goren said.  
"Hannah and myself pray for each victim before I do my job." Manny explained.  
"Hannah said that you know something about the family's murder." Eames said. Manny thought for a moment.  
"If I talk, I want something." Manny said.  
"What?" Goren asked.  
"I want Hannah out of this. All she did was get the information and the money. That's all. Hey, she doesn't even like my career." Manny pleaded.  
"I'll see what I can do." Goren offered. That seems to satisfy Manny.  
"Okay, look, all I know is that Connor paid me $1,525 to kill his wife. I don't know why he wanted her dead and I make it my business not to know. I'm suppose to get the other half of my payment when things died down. Anyway, I was paid only to kill his wife in a fake break in. As far as I know, he didn't pay anyone else of the rest of his family or I would have heard about it." Manny explained.  
"How much is the other half?" Eames asked.  
"$1,525. I'm suppose to get $2,325,625 at the end." Manny said.  
"You're not cheap." Goren mused. Manny smiled.  
"You're damn right. This is the only thing I know and the only way I had to raise Hannah by." Manny said. There was a knock on the mirror. Goren took out a piece of paper and a pen then handed it to Manny.  
"Write that down." Goren said as he and Eames left.  
On the other side of the mirror stood Deakins and Craver with their arms folded across their chest. They were watching the whole scene when Craver got an idea. Goren and Eames entered the small room a short time after the knock.  
"He prays for each victim?" Craver asked.  
"Yes, I believe he does." Goren said as he sat on the table that was inside the room.  
"Can we keep his daughter out of this? He talked." Eames said. Deakins looked at Craver.  
"I don't know. She helped her father. She has as much part in this murder as her father." Craver said. Goren looked at Manny then back at Crraver and Deakins.  
"We could us her now and in the future." Goren offered.  
"How?" Eames asked.  
"Well, she could get Connor to tell her what happened and, in the future, help prevent things like this to happen to another family." Goren explained.  
"I think we could do that only if we get Connor and Mr. Green takes the fault of the other murders as well as give us names of past clients." Craver said.  
"If he loves his daughter as much as he sounds, he'll do it." Eames said. Goren got up and walked out the door to tell Manny about the deal. Eames followed behind.  
___________________________________  
  
Hannah sat on a bench in the park watching all the little kids walk pass with their parents and grandparents. Manny gave up the names and pay of each client of his just so Hannah's good name stayed out of the case. Peter called her the other night because he heard Manny was called in. He wanted to talk to her. Finally, Peter shows up.  
"So everything is way from me?" Peter asked Hannah nodded. "The police don't know it's me who paid him?"  
"They don't know anything." Hannah said assuring.  
Peter went on talking about how he was worried about the police finding out he paid Manny off to kill Lorie. Hannah was only half listening to what was coming from Peter. Hannah noticed Goren sitting on a bench a few feet away from her's. Eames wasn't with him. Hannah, not trying to look suspicious, looked around to see if Eames was sitting somewhere else. Hannah couldn't find her.  
"I don't have all the money." Peter said. Hannah looked at him quickly.  
"What?" Hannah asked confused.  
"The money? I don't have all of it. I need some more time. Now, I know your father is awaiting trial so I might wait until that's over to give you the money." Peter said.  
"Fine. After the trial, you'll have the rest of the money." Hannah demanded.  
"Did he name as his client?" Peter asked.  
"My father is a businessman. He said you wouldn't be in the middle of it and he always keep his word." Hannah said, mentally kicking herself for lying. Peter nodded then left.  
Hannah sat there waiting for Goren to make some kind of move. He just sat on the bench watching Peter walk off and out of sight. He turned to see Hannah looking at him. After thinking if he should wait for Eames or go solo, he decided to go over to talk to her alone. He walked over to her and, making sure Peter was gone, he sat down beside her.  
"What did Connor want?" Goren asked.  
"Why do you want to know?" Hannah fired back.  
"Your father wants you out of this." Goren said.  
"I know that. Papa told me everything. What does this have to do with Peter Connor?" Hannah asked.  
"Everything. We need you to do something for us." Goren started.  
"Will it help Papa?" Hannah asked hopefully. Goren's spirit dropped.  
"No, it won't. But it'll help rest Mrs. Connor's and her children's soul." Goren said, playing the religion card.  
"You think they aren't at rest?" Hannah asked sadly. Goren didn't say anything. "What do I have to do?"  
"Get Connor to tell you what happened to his children." Goren ordered.  
"Couldn't you find anything to link him to the killings?" Goren shook his head.  
"All we could find is that he paid you father to kill his wife. For all we know, your father could have gone overboard." His voice started to rise.  
"Papa wouldn't do that." Hannah said matching his tone.  
"Well, that's what it's starting to look like." Goren said, lowering his voice when he noticed people were looking at them. "What did Connor want?"  
"He wanted to tell me that he doesn't have the whole money." Hannah gave in.  
"Well, this is what's going to happen." Goren started as Eames came into view.  
__________________________________  
  
Hannah paced around in her father's office. She took a quick glance at the hidden camera that the detectives put in the corner of the ceiling. Goren, Eames, Deakins, Craver, and a few other police officers were hiding in another room. Hannah called Peter and is now waiting for him to arrive. There was a knock at the door, which made her jump a bit.  
"Come." Hannah called. Peter walked in.  
"You said you need to talk." Peter said rudely. Hannah sensed it.  
"Were you in the middle of something?" She asked.  
"I was on a date. You said it was an emergency so let's get this over with. What's the problem?" Peter said, getting to the point.  
"Right. Well, my father called me last might and I told him about the money. He said it's not acceptable. He wants the rest of the money by the end of the week." Hannah said. Peter laughed.  
"Really? And what if I don't get it by the end of the week? Your father will be in prison for the rest of his life. What does he need the money for?" Peter ranted.  
"He done his job and he wants his payment. He said things died down." Hannah offered.  
"Things haven't died down. They're still questioning me about my kids. They don't your father killed them." Peter said. Hannah ran with that.  
"My father only killed your wife. He's not going to take the blame for killing your kids." Hannah said defensively. Peter looked everywhere but at her. "If you know who did it, I'm sure the detectives will back down."  
"Yeah, sure, I'll just waltz right into their office and tell them I killed my kids." Peter said. Hannah waited for a moment.  
"What? Why?" Hannah asked shaking.  
"Well, I didn't want them dead but they got in the way. Charlie, my oldest, tried to stab your father as he left so I stabbed him. I had to get rid of the rest." Peter explained.  
Before he could open his mouth, police came rushing in and taking him into custody. He started yelling every name at Hannah that he could think of. Hannah sat down in a chair across from the desk and put her head in her hands. Finally, the other four came in to the office to survey everything. Goren stood at the door watching an officer talk to Hannah.  
____________________________  
  
It's been two weeks since both Peter and Manny went to prison. The tape was put into evidence and was the key that locked Peter's cell. Neither Goren nor Eames was Hannah since that day in her father's office. She did testify at her father's trial but that was it.  
Goren sat at his desk working on paperwork alone. Eames was home sick with the flu. Things around the office were going slow and, without Eames, Goren isn't allowed to go out on the streets. He rubbed his eyes because they were starting to hurt from reading the same things over and over. He looked up to see if anything was happening when he saw Hannah walk in. Goren quickly stood up and went over to her.  
"Hello, Detective." Hannah greeted.  
"What brings you here?" Goren asked.  
"Well, I'm here to start my new job. They need help stopping people from hiring hit men. It's part of Papa's deal. I thought I'd come by and see how you and your partner are doing." Hannah said.  
"Eames got the flu and I'm surviving by myself here." Goren joked then turned serious. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing well. I miss Papa but I'm dealing with that in my own way. I have to get going. I have to find this person on the top floor. Tell your partner I hope she gets better." Hannah said then turned to leave.  
"Um, Hannah," Goren called. Hannah turned around, "Since you're working her now and not part of the case, you want to get coffee some time?"  
"Sure." Hannah smiled then continued on her way. Goren, after watching her leave, went back to his large pile of paperwork. 


End file.
